


Reach out and touch faith

by azzzpirin



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, anyway (gestures vaguely) have this, happy womens day my dudes get yo pussy ate, yes boris is a sarcastic short KING yes he is a cryptid BASTARD, yes he's EXTREMELY good at pleasuring women NO he's NOT a self insert
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzzpirin/pseuds/azzzpirin
Summary: – Красавица, эта вечеринка нас не заслуживает, – говорит Борис, наклоняясь к Пиппе. Сжимает пальцы на бедре Тео.  – А у Поттера дома запрятан потрясающий мартини.или: чужие свадьбы, бисексуальная паника, огромное зеркало напротив кровати
Relationships: Boris Pavlikovsky/Pippa, Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky, Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky/Pippa, Theodore Decker/Pippa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Reach out and touch faith

**Author's Note:**

> кросс-постнуто с фикбука
> 
> дисклеймер: я уверена что канонный тео полный так сказать хомосекшуал который просто манифестирует свой эдипов комплекс и внутреннюю гомофобию в краш на пиппу но ещё я отобрала у донны тартт персов и хорни. 
> 
> нет то есть тео декеру дозволено быть хорни сразу от бориса И пиппы а когда я так делаю то это сразу "азь успокойся пожалуйста мы сейчас вызовем полицию"
> 
> на адвоката: 5469380055895550

Борис появляется в Нью-Йорке раз в пару месяцев, словно слишком трудолюбивый артист, который переоценивает свою значимость и шесть раз в год дает мировое турне. 

Тео почему-то всегда оказывается в первых рядах. 

Подиумом ему служит грязный тротуар, залитый не стеклом, а разлитым пивом, но Борис все равно вышагивает, словно с обеих сторон на него смотрят полные обожания и гормонов фанатки, а не разъевшиеся на остатках картошки фри крысы и пропахшие разбавленным бензином таксисты. 

И еще Тео. Но Тео не знает, к кому из перечисленных групп себя относит. 

Кажется, после Амстердама в Борисе ломается выключатель, отвечавший за сохранность личного пространства людей: «Поттер, ты чуть не умер, _я_ чуть не умер, я должен убедиться!» 

Тео не знает, каким он был в отрывок времени после обжигающей пустыни Вегаса до вьющихся дырявыми венами каналов Амстердама – возможно, и раньше цеплял своих спутников под локоть и утаскивал за собой, не слушая протестов. Возможно, и раньше опускал на их бедро ладонь, когда тянулся за солонкой в ресторане.

Тео с уколом совести, мерзко карябающим сердце каждый раз, как он думает о Китси, вспоминает вечер помолвки: Борис, который нализавшимся кошачьей мяты котом обтирает мраморные колонны в основном зале _Le Coucou_. 

За плечи приобнимает Пиппу, которая, кажется, и не против подобных поползновений. Шепчет что-то ей на ухо, в своей нагло-русской привычке наклоняется почти к коже, потому что, очевидно, то, что он говорит, настолько важное, что предназначено только для одной пары ушей и должно сорваться с губ прямо в мозг.

Возможно, выключателя у Бориса не было от рождения.

– Поттер! – Борис цепляет руку вокруг его плеча: жест фамильярности, которой не место на жаркой улице Сохо. 

Что-то подсказывает, что консультанты «Улисс Нардин» не оценят степень крепости их дружбы, выкованной под вражеским огнем незарегистрированных Беретт и снегопадом сероватого кокаина. 

– Выбрал? – спрашивает Борис, словно только что не провел два часа, пытаясь всеми возможными способами выманить Тео из благополучного психического состояния и магазина антикварных зеркал. 

Потому что, очевидно, что может быть лучше, чем подарить на нынешнюю свадьбу бывшей невесты декоративное зеркало – с ободком из благородно растрескавшегося амаранта, проступающего сквозь тонкий слой золотого листа. Любой наследник аристократической семьи сгорит от стыда с подобной кричащей вычурности. 

Борис внимательно слушает его объяснение, вглядывается в собственное отражение в покрытой пылью поверхности зеркала, переводит взгляд на Тео. 

Собирает лицо в сложную эмоцию, призванную показать одобрение чрезвычайно коварного плана. Дотягивается, убирает с плеча пиджака Тео соломинку, прицепившуюся, когда они проходили сквозь тот кричащий веник на входе, и жестом подзывает продавца. 

– Поттер, если бы не я, это зеркало стояло бы в спальне у _вас_. Считай это запоздалым подарком. 

Тео щурится и пытается понять, в каком мире эта логика работает. Смотрит на ценник, хмурится и думает, может ли позволить Борису совершить покупку: считать это выплатой морального ущерба и ценой за то, чтобы заявиться на свадьбу Китси и Тома Кейбла в качестве непрошенного сопровождения Тео. 

Не то чтобы у Тео было кого пригласить. Просто иногда приятно знать, что у тебя есть такой шанс. Может, Пиппу бы позвал. Может, Попчика.

Потом решает, что достаточной компенсацией будет то, что Борис непременно перетянет нежелательное внимание на себя. Почему-то в том, что такая необходимость появится, Тео не сомневается.

Сам вкладывает в руку подошедшего продавца чек и предупредительно поднимает указательный палец, когда Борис собирается протестовать.

*

На свадьбу они не успевают. 

По словам Бориса, всегда полезно немного опаздывать: «Это говорит о престиже и о том, что у тебя есть дела поважнее». 

Борис так удобно вспоминает о престиже, потому что разливает на его серый костюм кофе. 

Клянется, что случайно, но Тео знает его и знает его уловки для избегания неприятных ситуаций. Борис разлил кофе на эссе про Советский Союз, на квитанции об отключении света за задолженность на три месяца и на газету, говорящую об убийстве похитившего знаменитую нидерландскую картину польского коллекционера. 

Они бок о бок сидят на кухне и смотрят на медленно стекающую по рукаву воду. 

– Окей, вопрос, – говорит Борис тоном, означающим, что любые слова, грозящие вылететь из его рта, Тео не обрадуют. – Тебя повсюду преследует улитка. Если она тебя коснется, ты умрешь. Что сделаешь?

Тео мысленно гладит себя по плечу. 

– Раздавлю ее.  
– Нельзя.  
– Помещу в пластиковое колесо для хомяков.

Борис щурится. 

– Это жестокое обращение с животными.  
– Борис, улитка меня убьет, – Тео вздыхает, трёт виски. – И у меня нет времени на загадки. 

Борис встречает его взгляд и всем своим видом говорит, что может продолжать нести ересь до бесконечности. Потому что Тео заметно нервничает, а Борис недостаточно ловок в разборках с человеческими эмоциями и помогает, как может.

Тео ценит это, правда, но сейчас просто хочет в тишине высушить пиджак. 

Борис пожимает плечами. 

– Напомни, – говорит, растекаясь по барной стойке и разглядывая ногти. – Ты зачем туда вообще идешь? Невесту красть?

Тео замирает. 

Он не знает, зачем туда вообще идет. Платт пригласил в честь памяти матери. Они договорились не вспоминать, чье место на семейном дереве в скором времени займет Том Кейбл и что – или, вернее, кто – помешало тому, чтобы там красовалось лицо Тео. 

Он ведь теперь даже не может сказать, что идет дарить подарок, потому что Борис _намекнул_ , что, хотя подарок и хороший, наверное, не стоит появляться на свадьбе бывшей невесты с двухметровым зеркалом, которое, несомненно, привлечет пару десятков нежеланных взглядов. 

Нет, разумеется, сам Борис считает, что это будет просто уморительно: «Давай еще сверху повяжем бант из фетра? Можно?»

Наверное, Тео идет, чтобы посмотреть на то, как Том Кейбл забирает очередную часть его жизни. 

– Иди нахуй, Борис.

*

На него смотрят все.

Ладно, может, не все, но точно смотрят. 

Тео кажется, что он здесь самый ненужный гость. И дело не в том, что лацкан его пиджака все еще пахнет кофе. Даже миссис Люпин, которая знакома с Барбурами пятым рукопожатием и вообще пришла, кажется, только ради фонтана из креветок, чувствует себя более раскрепощенно.

Что, в принципе, логично. Это не миссис Люпин сбежала со свадьбы нынешней невесты и провела две недели, игнорируя обеспокоенные звонки всего семейства и методично опустошая пузырьки сиропа от жара в европейской квартире старого друга. 

Китси сухо улыбается и подставляет щеку для поцелуя. Ее талию изящно обтягивает расшитый кружевом и сатином корсет свадебного платья. На высокой скуле блестят слишком крупные частицы блесток, а волосы пахнут облепиховым шампунем. Не то чтобы Тео хотел принюхиваться, просто традиции аристократии меняются только гильотиной.

Борис театрально кланяется и прижимается губами к без энтузиазма протянутой руке. Тео закатывает глаза.

– Прости, что пропустил церемонию. Я договорился, чтобы подарок доставили попозже.

Разумеется, не договорился, но сказать что-нибудь надо. Борис под боком усмехается.

Холодный взгляд улыбающихся глаз Китси плывет к его пустым рукам, потом она миловидно качает головой. Локон, как бы случайно выбившийся из укладки из-за снятой фаты, мажет по ее щеке и упруго возвращается на место. 

– Да что ты, не стоило, – говорит, дружески опуская ладонь на предплечье. – Ничего. Спасибо, что пришел. Мама была бы рада.

Тео борется с желанием поморщиться. 

– Ваш стол – вон там, – продолжает она вежливо, уже, впрочем, выискивая в толпе голову Тома Кейбла.

Их стол, вполне предсказуемо, находится в углу, полностью противоположном столу молодоженов. Борис закатывает глаза и мгновенно находит в подобной рассадке плюс: сервированный широкой _V_ шведский стол, ломящийся от закусок. 

За их столом на двенадцать персон сидят только трое – миссис Люпин и еще более древняя пара, чьих имен не знает даже Тео. Судя по взглядам, они тоже недовольны, что их старческое уединение приходится прервать. 

Борис сует ему в руку флейту шампанского.

– А что празднуем? – спрашивает заговорщицки.

Флейта шампанского стремительно пустеет. 

*

– Тео! – раздается сквозь жужжание поп-музыки до боли знакомый голос. 

Борис рядом отрывается от канапе с семгой. 

– Красавица! – вскакивает, чтобы театрально вскинуть руки и уступить Пиппе свой стул. 

Сердце Тео странно пропускает удар.

Пиппа выглядит потрясающе. Изумрудное платье чуть выше колен так идеально выделяется на фоне дешевого, слишком желтого шифона золотых платьев половины гостий, что Тео на секунду задумывается, почему не заметил ее раньше. 

– Хоби отдал свое приглашение, – объясняет Пиппа, когда Борис озвучивает вопрос. На ее левом запястье сверкает сахарное пятно сливочного крема. – И еще я помогла с тортом. 

Тео чувствует себя идиотом. Разумеется, он знал, что Пиппа на время вернулась из Англии, но к таким встречам все равно нужно подготавливаться заранее. Желательно, с двухнедельным письменным извещением. 

Кажется, они с Элиотом – как его там? – решили сделать паузу в отношениях, когда он спустил все накопленные на путешествие в Исландию деньги на очередную линзу для камеры; и Тео решительно _не подслушивал_ , когда Пиппа зло обсуждала это с Хоби по немного проседающей видеосвязи. Тео просто удобно подождал под дверью. 

Пиппа неграциозно падает на выдвинутый Борисом стул и откидывает голову назад. 

– В прошлый раз, когда я тебя видел, ты училась живописи, – говорит Борис, потому что, разумеется, не отвлекается на ее острые ключицы, изгиб бледной шеи и каплю янтаря на тонкой цепочке. – Теперь печешь торты?  
– Каждому нужно хобби, – отвечает Пиппа, передергивая плечами. Потом выпрямляется и улыбается Борису, словно знает его всю свою жизнь. 

Тео готов признать, Борис производит такое впечатление. Один бокал, и вот вы уже партнеры навсегда. 

– Рассказывай, – она поворачивается к Тео, складывает руки под подбородком. – Пришел невесту красть? 

*

Полгода назад Пиппа устроилась подмастерьем в кондитерской: дела в Англии пошли под откос, ее Эльзас пошел туда же, а Пиппа с детства хотела научиться делать трехуровневые торты. 

Борис кивает так, будто это совершенно логичное развитие событий, и подсовывает Пиппе очередной цветок физалиса – увидел в вазе посреди стола и заявил, что цвет идеально подходит под волосы Пиппы. 

Она ломает хрупкий корпус и достает ягоду. Ее пальцы липкие от сока. 

Тео думает, как выгодно оранжевый фонарик будет смотреться между огненными прядями ее волос. Возвращает внимание к остывшему теленку под сливочным соусом. 

Пиппа тянется за стопкой бумажных салфеток, которая находится сбоку от Бориса, и, привстав, опирается о его бедро. Тео моргает и мгновенно отводит взгляд, словно увидел то, что не предназначалось для его глаз. 

Они же не?..

– Поттер, – вырывает его из размышлений Борис. Он ломает оставшийся цветок и отправляет ягоду в рот. Тео почти слышит, как ее плотная кожица лопается под давлением острых зубов. – Это Тейлор Свифт. Идем танцевать. 

Тео не знает, за кого его принимает Борис, если считает, что сможет заставить его танцевать под поп-музыку в окружении зазнавшихся людей. 

– Борис, мне почти тридцать. _Тебе_ почти тридцать. 

– Вот именно! Я не планировал дожить и до двадцати, – усмешка Бориса – волчий оскал бывшего тяжелого наркомана. – И не говори про возраст, тут все такие. 

Тео сминает в пальцах тряпичную салфетку. Пиппа, сидящая посередине, с интересом наблюдает за их диалогом, словно репликами они перебрасываются физически. 

Он украдкой оглядывает пространство, отведенное под танцпол. Все пары до скучного гетеросексуальные, и ладони покрываются холодным потом только при мысли о том, что он самостоятельно наклеит на спину еще один ярлык, привлекающий внимание. 

Среди танцующих невольно выделяется Китси – все сегодня рассчитано так, чтобы всеобщее внимание, хотите вы или нет, было на невесте. Пиппа промокает рот салфеткой. 

– Поттер. 

Борис протягивает руку – Тео может видеть застарелый шрам от ожога, который стигматом рассекает центр ладони, и это не должно выглядеть так поэтично, это только отголоски их дурости в Вегасе. 

Тео насильно отводит взгляд от его ладони и уже собирается сказать, чтобы Борис вел себя как _нормальный_ человек, но Пиппа чрезвычайно громко закатывает глаза и перехватывает его висящую в воздухе руку. 

Тео выдыхает. 

– Идем, он не умеет веселиться, – говорит Пиппа непринужденно, и Борис удивленно дергает бровью, словно не ожидал такого поворота событий, но не то чтобы был против. 

Сжимает, впрочем, ее пальцы, большим мажет по широкому кольцу с янтарем, свободно сидящему на указательном. Это кольцо подарил ей Хоби, когда они с Эверестом приезжали на День благодарения года два назад. 

Борис едва заметно нагибается, пытается поймать его взгляд, словно удостовериться, что его действия не переходят какой-то дикой границы. Тоже мне, _«кодекс братана»_. Тео не может назвать ни одного раза, когда Бориса заботило, что о нем думают другие.

С другой стороны, Тео теперь не очень хорошо его знает. Может, Борис просто беззвучно спрашивает, выживет ли Тео в окружении Китси и пожилых людей, чьи зубные протезы пахнут креветочным соусом тартар, без него, Бориса, под рукой. 

Тео закатывает глаза и театрально указывает рукой на танцпол, где чей-то только вошедший в переходный возраст племянник пытается потереться о подружку невесты. 

– Я взрослый, как-нибудь справлюсь. Идите, веселитесь. 

*

Он не справляется. 

Прямо вот совсем. Не может.

Тео украл полупустой бокал шампанского у проходившего мимо официанта. Судя по его удивленному, но стеклянно-дружелюбному взгляду любого, кто работает в сфере обслуживания, бокал был предназначен для мойки. Тео, впрочем, похуй. 

Тейлор Свифт сменилась какой-то религиозной попсой, которую постоянно крутят на радио, сменилась третьей сонатой Шопена, сменилась Тейлор Свифт. 

Изумрудный шелк платья Пиппы очень выгодно подчеркивает зеленоватые лица людей, которые не стесняются метать в Бориса раздраженные взгляды, потому что «На танцполе надо танцевать, а не воровать у проходящих мимо официантов флейты розе, предназначенные для молодоженов, а потом делиться ими со своей партнершей, которая, кажется, и не против подобного нарушения свадебного этикета». 

Борис опускает руку на ее талию, второй умело подцепляет пустой бокал и, воровато оглянувшись, прячет за тяжелую портьеру. Словно чувствуя взгляд, смотрит на Тео и криво подмигивает, потому что, разумеется, мразь. 

Тео морщится и хлопает креветкой. 

Пиппа опускает руку на плечо Бориса – пиджак из магазина на Брум-стрит, где одеваются только те, у кого слишком много денег и слишком мало фантазии. 

Тео знает, что его ткань прямо ластится под пальцы, потому что прошита золотым шелком. Борис отказался от костюма с лесенкой, предпочтя однотонную темно-синюю шерсть, и теперь о том, что внутри пиджака вьются, обнимая спину, плечи и грудь, тончайшие золотые нити, знает только сам Борис. И еще Тео, но Тео не считается, он этого знать не хотел. 

Пиппа заливисто смеется; ее тихий голос почти перебивает очередную психоделию попсовых нот, и Тео решительно _не ревнует_ , потому что это не его дело: если Борис собирается каким-то невероятным хером залезть ей под юбку, это дело только Бориса и Господа Бога. 

Тео решительно _не ревнует_ ,  
и это не потому, что он не знает,  
кого бы ревновал  
к кому. 

Осознание бьет в голову сильнее бродившего двадцать семь лет сидра Хоби. Бьет по лицу сильнее Бориса, который в Вегасе напился и решил проверить, кто из них имеет больше шансов стать преемником Могучего Халка. 

Уже знакомый официант добровольно подносит поднос с бокалами, за что Тео сует в карман его жилетки смятую купюру и не смотрит на номинал.

Борис гладит шелк на талии Пиппы, словно его не смущает, что он находится посреди консервативной толпы и уже почти вызвал аневризм у доброй ее трети. У него на скулах выступил легкий румянец, но Тео не знает, вина это накапливающихся за портьерой пустых бокалов или близости Пиппы и ее лежащей поверх лацкана пиджака ладони. 

Он наклоняется и шепчет что-то ей на ухо, потом едва заметно кивает на стол Тео и миссис Люпин. Пиппа смеется, отвечает и сдувает с лица выпавшую от танцев прядь. 

Борис машет рукой, призывая присоединиться, а потом возвращает ее на спину Пиппы. Его пальцы задевают тонкую, почти на всю длину платья, молнию. 

Тео отводит взгляд. 

Решает отказаться от каких-либо претензий на достоинство и подвигает к себе чужую тарелку, на которой еще теплятся креветки. Отрывает промасленную голову, продавливает панцирь. Встречает взгляд Китси с другого конца комнаты, чувствует, как по телу мгновенно пробегает горячий стыд. 

Пиппа заставляет Бориса сделать поворот под аркой их сплетенных рук, и Борис – вечный клоун, искатель всеобщего внимания, подчиняется с легкой усмешкой на губах. Ворует с ближайшего стола очередной фонарик физалиса и, шутовски поклонившись, заправляет волосы Пиппы за ухо и прилаживает цветок между прядями. 

Тео ожесточенно потрошит креветку. 

Почему он не может вести себя так же? 

Может, если бы он тоже не боялся выставить себя на посмешище, Пиппа бы его захотела. 

Ладно, нет. Он ведет себя как мудак. 

Тео может ее понять.

Борис заразительно улыбается и шутит так бойко, что не рассмеяться в ответ кажется невозможным. Борис научился одеваться так, чтобы показать, что знает себе цену – и что она астрономически велика. Борис занимается сексом так же, как и живет: дико, с огнем в глазах и желанием доказать, на что способен. 

Тео морщится. 

Пиппа опускает руку на его плечо. 

– Скоро должны вывезти торт, – шепчет по секрету, а потом позволяет Борису лениво опуститься на стул рядом с Тео.  
– Не умеешь веселиться, Поттер, – обвиняет тот с усмешкой, но легко ударяет по бедру, без слов говоря, что шутит.

Тео закатывает глаза, потому что веселиться, как ему кажется, умеет, и Борис это знает. В прошлый раз они так повеселились, что еще неделю питались одними антибиотиками в гниющем бельгийском городке, потому что где залегать на дно, если не в часе езды от Брюгге. Весело же?

Руку Борис не убирает. 

Пиппа возвращается к столу, легко балансируя поднос с шестью рюмками, театрально опускает перед Тео и садится сбоку. 

После _танцев_ Тео почти ожидал, что они захотят как можно быстрее покинуть многолюдный зал, а они даже не захотели сесть рядом? 

– Итак, что ожидать от торта? – говорит Борис, скользя локтем по стеклу стола, чтобы через Тео наклониться к Пиппе. Тео раздраженно откидывается на спинку стула. 

Скулы и переносица Пиппы все еще розовеют от танцев; аккуратные веснушки выделяются еще сильнее. Тео думает, насколько быстро нужно забиться ее сердцу, чтобы румянец спустился ниже – может, на щеки, на шею…

– Обычный торт богачей, – отвечает Пиппа, пренебрежительно взмахивая рукой. Поправляет все еще сидящий в волосах цветок. – С белым марципаном, съедобным жемчугом и дешевыми фигурками жениха и невесты сверху. 

Борис издает смешок – почему-то в детстве они раскуривали косяк и каждый раз, кликая по каналам, умудрялись попасть на Ти-эл-си с их вечным марафоном «Оденься к свадьбе». Зато теперь оба отчетливо представляют, о чем речь. 

Борис читает его мысли и дергает бровью, всем своим видом показывая, что намеревается поделиться, в какой пропорции накуренный Тео предпочитает майонез с вареньем. 

– Нет, – говорит Тео строго, потому что до конца сегодняшнего вечера ему бы хотелось сохранить хоть немного достоинства в глазах Пиппы.

Борис смеется и сжимает его бедро, едва заметно – возможно, заметно только для Тео, который уделяет этому слишком много внимания, – двигает руку выше. Просто дергает на пару сантиметров вверх, будто делает это неосознанно; физический ответ на наклон вперед.

– Окей, что такое? – спрашивает Пиппа, и Тео вздрагивает. 

Во время танцев Борис расстегнул верхние пуговицы на рубашке. 

– Мы раньше накуривались и марафонили ту свадебную программу на Ти-эл-си, с платьями, – сообщает он, не отрывая взгляда от Тео. – Поттер не хочет признаваться, что после косяка ест салат из луковых крекеров, майонеза и варенья. 

Мразь.

– Это неправда, – говорит Тео и борется с желанием задушить Бориса его же подвесками. 

Пиппа задумчиво хмыкает. 

Тео поворачивается к ней, чтобы объяснить, что все не так, и видит, как она заинтересованно подается вперед, подпирая подбородок запястьем и задумчиво щурясь. 

– Какого варенья? 

Тео до белых костяшек сжимает руку Бориса на своем бедре. 

– Абрикосового. 

_Мразь._

– Хм, – Пиппа морщит нос, и все, Борису пиздец. – Абрикосовое ведь слишком приторное. Я бы выбрала какое-нибудь попроще, может, вишневое?

Глаза Бориса загораются дьявольским огнем.

– Я ему то же самое говорил! В вишневом меньше сахара.

– Иди нахуй, ничего ты не говорил! – вскидывается Тео, потому что у него появляется ощущение, что они сговорились и проводят самое слаженное в мире нападение. – Ты сам шесть дней в неделю питался только килькой; Пиппа, он буквально ел только кильку! 

Борис фыркает и опирается на спинку стула, довольно закинув руки за голову. Тео не нравится холодок, мгновенно осевший на бедре. Тео не нравится, что он это замечает. 

– Зато по воскресеньям я ел брокколи. 

Тео задумывается, не поздно ли позвонить полиции Амстердама и заявить о том, что ту гаагскую картину те три года назад на самом деле похитил Борис Владимирович Павликовский, да, _П-а-в-л-и-к-о-в-с-к-и-й_ , запишите, пожалуйста, сейчас проживает по адресу… 

Пиппа заливисто смеется. 

Тео мысленно вешает трубку. 

– Это сколько надо съесть брокколи, чтобы восстановить пищевой баланс? – спрашивает Пиппа заинтригованно. Она наклоняется вперед, капля янтаря качается на тонкой цепочке. 

Борис гаркает. 

– Там о пищевом балансе речи не шло, мы тогда получали только витамин П.

Пиппа озадаченно хмурит брови.

Тео смотрит на чрезвычайно довольного Бориса и закатывает глаза.

– Пизды. Мы получали пизды. 

Пиппа молча окидывает их взглядом. 

– По вам видно.

Тео хочет извиниться. Встать и уйти.

Он не думал, что вечер пройдет вот так, с Борисом, который, очевидно, не знает, когда надо замолчать и в чью сторону не надо распускать руки. Да, он не знал, что они наткнутся на Пиппу, но и не знал, что при ее виде в Борисе проснется что-то абсолютно дикое. 

Не дикое в смысле хищного животного, от которого в страхе пятятся все джунгли, а в смысле енота, который из мусорных корзин на вашем заднем дворе ворует только протухшее молоко. 

Тео готов признать, что подобное настроение иногда ловит и сам, но почему-то перед Пиппой такое кажется грубым. 

Она вдруг хмурится и нагибается, с раздраженным видом растирая лодыжку, где в кожу впивается тонкий ремешок туфли. 

Тео смотрит на Бориса, чтобы не смотреть на отходящее от ее груди платье,  
а Борис мимолетным взглядом оглаживает ее ключицы, качающуюся каплю янтаря на тонкой цепочке. 

Тео молит всех существующих богов и телепатию пятнадцати лет знакомства, чтобы спросить, какого черта он делает. 

Борис дергает бровью и возвращает руку Тео на бедро. 

– Знаешь, красавица, – говорит Борис, наклоняясь через Тео. Вжимает пальцы в ткань его брюк. – У Поттера дома завалялся потрясающий мартини. 

*

Борис прячет под пиджак закупоренную бутылку шампанского, которую шантажом и очаровательной улыбкой отбил у одного из официантов. 

– Эта вечеринка нас не заслуживает, Поттер, – говорит, одной рукой вызывая такси, потому что рос на фильмах из тысяча девятьсот девяностых и считает, что нельзя недооценивать силу клишейной пафосной фразы. 

Тео встречает взгляд Пиппы и кивает, подтверждая: с ним всегда так. 

Борис щедрой рукой указывает на подъезжающую машину такси. В свете вечерних фонарей кольца на его пальцах магнитом притягивают внимание.

– Карета подана, – он демонстративно медленно открывает дверь на заднее сиденье и подает Пиппе руку. 

Забирается следом. 

Тео стоит на тротуаре и думает, не гуманнее ли будет просто закрыть дверь и отправить их праздновать вдвоем. 

Тео – взрослый человек, он переживет. Если его единственные друзья, к каждому из которых Тео по нелепой случайности испытывает непонятные чувства, решат переспать, его это не заденет. Он вернется обратно в зал. Может, потанцует с миссис Люпин. Может, ударит Тома Кейбла по лицу. 

– Ты идешь? – спрашивает Борис, высовываясь из салона, и указывает на свободное место рядом с собой. На заднем сиденье автомобиля с комфортом помещаются только два взрослых человека, и Тео закатывает глаза и направляется к пассажирскому креслу рядом с водителем, но Борис хватает его за подол пиджака и затягивает внутрь. 

– Не глупи, – говорит, прижимаясь вплотную, и называет водителю адрес Тео, потому что, разумеется, знает его наизусть. Тот молча кивает, поправляет зеркало заднего вида – Тео старательно избегает его взгляда – и заводит машину.

Тео морщится, замечая, что Пиппа тоже оказывается практически вжата в дверь, и пытается придумать, как не дать вечеру испоганиться окончательно. Приходит к выводу, что единственный способ – вызвать еще одно такси. Желательно, два. Чтобы все поехали по своим делам, потому что он серьезно не понимает, чем все это может закончиться. 

Борис перекидывает ногу через его бедро. 

– Экономия места, – объясняет, когда Тео вздрагивает, резко вываливаясь из собственных размышлений. 

Пиппа улыбается в ладонь. 

Тео молится всем богам. 

В темном салоне машины аромат одеколона Бориса бьет в голову особенно сильно. Тео кажется, что посреди тягучих нот сандала и темного шоколада, которые он уже, к сожалению, уже может вытянуть из любого водоворота запахов, чувствуется что-то цитрусовое – духи из апельсина и миндаля, его подарок Пиппе на двадцатипятилетие. 

Тео кружит голову.

Он борется с желанием открыть окно и опускает руку на колено Бориса – обрести равновесие во внезапно сжимающемся пространстве. 

Тео осмеливается бросить взгляд на зеркало заднего вида. Водитель внимательно смотрит на дорогу. Кажется, ему не до пассажира, находящегося если не на грани панической атаки, то бродящего где-то около и стремительно к ней приближающегося. Борис увлеченно переписывается с Юрием – Тео может разглядеть его имя и текст кириллицей, но сосредотачивается на том, как Борис набирает текст большим пальцем правой руки, в которой держит телефон, и указательным пальцем левой. 

Борис не обращает внимания на собственную ногу, которая, кажется, под абсолютно диким углом изгибается, чтобы вписаться между ног Тео и при этом на каждой дорожной яме не ударяться о спинку водительского кресла. Борис не обращает внимания на руку Тео. 

Пиппа сжимает его плечо, и Тео вздрагивает: он не знает, как, но на пару секунд совершенно забыл, что мир на самом деле не сузился до гладкой шерсти брюк и ладони, которая неотвратимо приближается к границе, отчеркивающей дружеское прикосновение от чего-то большего. 

Пиппа сжимает его плечо, протягивается за головой Бориса и сжимает плечо Тео, и он позволяет себе улыбнуться. Глубоко вдыхает. 

В его легких танцуют темный шоколад и апельсин. 

*

Борис вызывается приготовить коктейли. 

– У Поттера, – говорит, хозяйски открывая квартиру Тео ключами, которые предварительно стащил из внутреннего кармана его пиджака, – есть все ингредиенты для коктейлей. 

Ведет Пиппу к холодильнику, в котором, Тео знает, из продуктов только двухнедельный лед и пропахший чем-то землистым воздух, и жестом волшебника открывает дверь. 

– Ого, – Пиппа впечатленно поднимает брови. – Лед.  
– Не просто лед, – говорит Борис, призывая приглядеться. Ногтем скребет покрывшуюся снежком поверхность. – Двухнедельный лед. 

Тео грустно смотрит на только что снятый галстук и представляет, как его тугой узел блаженно перекрывает доступ кислорода. 

Борис бросает пиджак на спинку стула, зубами отстегивает запонки и со вздохом облегчения закатывает рукава – умело, двумя движениями, словно делает это всю жизнь. Тео смотрит на почти полностью выцветшую звезду Давида на его предплечье, на какую-то нить букв под ней. 

Пиппа запрыгивает на столешницу и с легким изгибом улыбки наблюдает за тем, как Борис методично распахивает шкафчики на предмет… чего бы там ни было. 

Тео решает, что для сохранения остатков психического равновесия ему необходимо сделать передышку, и направляется поставить какую-нибудь пластинку, потому что не выносит неловкую тишину, которую ритмично прерывает хлопанье дверей. Натыкается на собрание избранных композиций Джона Колтрейна, морщится, вспоминая, как они с Борисом в Вегасе валялись на узкой кровати и пытались уследить за количеством детей в семействе «Звуков музыки». 

Радуется, что скрежет иглы по первым пазам пластинки заглушает радостный смех Пиппы. 

Шейкера у Тео нет, но Борис применяет опыт всех бывших республик Советского Союза и сооружает его из подручных средств. Подручными средствами оказываются два стакана разных диаметров из фуршетного сервиза, который Тео отвоевал на «Сотбис» у одной чрезмерно упертой пожилой дамы. 

– Поставь на место, – говорит Тео, впрочем, уже зная, что проиграл. 

Борис усмехается и ведет бровью.

– Не доверяешь?

Тео готов доверить Борису свою жизнь, картину стоимостью семь миллионов долларов, свой единственный документ подтверждения личности в стране, где по его вине на ушах стоит вся полиция. Стаканы из фуршетного сервиза Тео категорически доверить не готов. 

Борис, впрочем, ответа не дожидается. 

Лезет в шкаф, где за книжной полкой в стену вшит сейф с пистолетом, который туда положил не Тео, и мартини, который, узнав о существовании пистолета, туда положил Тео. 

В первый стакан отправляется изрядная порция мартини, вишневый сироп, который Борис два дня назад пил прямо из горла, и соскобленный со стен морозилки лед. Борис аккуратно накрывает его вторым стаканом, надавливает на донышки, чтобы обеспечить полную герметичность – Тео мысленно отправляется за тряпкой, – и крепко сжимает свое детище. 

Тео не собирается смотреть на то, как бьется его сервиз, поэтому смотрит на Пиппу. Она внимательно следит за тем, как напрягается предплечье Бориса, как сжимаются вокруг покрывшегося испариной стекла пальцы. Скрещивает ноги. 

Борис не разбивает стаканы, но проливает коктейль: розоватые капли приземляются на белые стены и стол, Борису на лицо. Он облизывает губу и одобрительно кивает, словно какая-то капля очень сомнительного напитка может сказать что-то о его вкусе.

– Дамы вперед? – спрашивает, осторожно разъединяя стаканы и отставляя один в сторону. У него по запястью течет едва заметный ручеек вишневого мартини. 

Пиппа с готовностью тянет руку и делает глоток, и Борис с жадностью наблюдает за ее реакцией. 

Тео становится немного тошно. 

Пиппа морщится от жжения в горле, потом облизывает губу. Одобрительно кивает и широко улыбается. Тео закатывает глаза. Это алкоголь, лед и сироп, что тут не одобрить. 

– Поттер, – командует Борис, не двигаясь, впрочем, со своего места рядом с Пиппой. Тео нехотя отлипает от своего комфортного дверного косяка и подходит ближе. Все пахнет вермутом и искусственной вишней. 

Стакан обжигает руку льдом и прикосновением Пиппы. Борис щелкает ногтем по краю, словно проверяя его качество, и мажет по костяшкам Тео, словно проверяя его нервы. 

У Тео нервы на пределе уже несколько часов, и, может, поэтому он делает глоток и чувствует невероятное резкое жжение – коктейль идет не в то горло. Может, из-за нервов на пределе. Может, из-за того, что Борис не старается спрятать взгляд и, поднеся запястье ко рту, слизывает уже подсохший ручеек вишневого мартини. 

Сразу, впрочем, обеспокоенно стучит по спине, и Тео просто хочет, чтобы застрявшие в горле капли мартини выработали свойства мышьяка и убили на месте. Борис давит улыбку и оставляет руку на спине Тео – успокаивающе гладит, легко надавливая. 

Он пахнет темным шоколадом и пролитым мартини, и Тео делает стотысячную за сегодняшний день ошибку и роняет взгляд с его глаз. 

Борис  
целует его. 

Прижимается почти вплотную, сжимает руку на затылке, притягивая ближе, жадно открывает рот. Тео хнычет. Отвечает – всего секунду, можно ведь ему поцеловать Бориса хоть на секунду, хоть на мгновенье почувствовать крепкое тело, горячий язык? 

Они, впрочем, не в темноте и безопасности тяжелых покрывал, гарантирующих возвращение к крепкой мужской дружбе на следующее утро. Они на кухне, при зажженном свете 

и _при Пиппе_. 

– Борис, что?.. – выдыхает Тео, невольно отрываясь. С трудом держит глаза открытыми – почему-то мартини на языке Бориса пьянит сильнее, чем литры водки в детстве у бассейна. – Пиппа.

Тео слишком боится на нее смотреть. 

Пока он не посмотрел на Пиппу, он не подтвердил, что это произошло, а значит, еще не упал в ее глазах, не увидел там непонимания, злости или чего еще хуже. Он не отрывает взгляда от Бориса. 

Борис может позволить себе смотреть, куда хочет. Смотрит на Пиппу. Вопросительно выгибает бровь и подмигивает. Тео боится дышать. Не знает, что Борис видит на лице Пиппы, но, видимо, не непонимание, злость или что еще хуже, потому что удовлетворенно кусает губу и опускает руку на ее скрытое платьем колено. 

– Итак, красавица, – говорит Борис, подаваясь вперед и театрально снижая голос. – Что делать будем?

Пиппа делает глоток коктейля, с громким звоном, посылающим по коже Тео мурашки, отставляет стакан в сторону. 

Борис мнет тонкий шелк ее платья, и Тео зачарованно, бессильно наблюдает за тем, как он тянет ткань вверх, обнажая гладкую бледную кожу. Прямо над коленом Пиппы, с внутренней стороны бедра, рассыпаны светлые веснушки. Борис оглаживает их подушечкой большого пальца. 

– Веселиться, – наконец отвечает Пиппа и едва заметно раздвигает ноги.

*

Кровать в спальне не рассчитана на трех взрослых людей. 

Пиппа удобнее устраивается на коленях Тео, обхватывает его голову двумя руками, вжимает поцелуй в висок.

– Расслабься, – говорит, шепотом обжигая ухо. – Если что, завтра свалим все на мартини. 

Тео опускает ладони ей на талию, крепко сжимает, чувствует струящийся под пальцами шелк. Вспоминает руки Бориса в этом же месте: во время танцев на них смотрели десятки глаз, а Борис позволял себе так спокойно задевать тонкую, почти на всю длину платья, молнию.

Незаметный металлический механизм холодит пальцы.

Борис встречает его взгляд и знающе дергает бровями.

– Ты поэтому так смотрел? – спрашивает тихо, медным голосом перерезая Тео последние нервы.

Он отлипает от стены, останавливается позади Пиппы и опирается коленом о кровать.

Смотрит сверху вниз с играющей на губах усмешкой, и Тео знает его настолько, чтобы понять – внезапная разница в росте заводит чуть ли не сильнее, чем вся ситуация в целом. Опускает руки на ладони Тео, замершие на талии Пиппы. 

Она накрывает их пальцы своими.

Где-то в гостиной все еще играет пластинка тягучего джаза. 

Пиппа целует Бориса, даже если для этого ей приходится неудобно изогнуться; опирается на плечо Тео и до колющей боли вжимает в кожу пальцы. Тео жадно мечется по ним взглядом, запоминая детали: чуть вздернутая бровь Пиппы, нахальство Бориса, которое источает каждая черта его лица, то, как он осторожно сжимает ее подбородок, чуть наклоняя голову. 

Как Борис надавливает, заставляя шире открыть рот, как большим пальцем гладит угол губы. 

Пиппа ерзает у Тео на коленях, опускает руку между ног, дергает платье вверх. Тео смотрит на ее вздымающуюся грудь, на лихорадочно бьющуюся жилку на шее 

и решается.

Облизывает губы, аккуратно прижимается к ее шее, прямо над несущимся вперед пульсом. 

Пиппа вздрагивает и впивается ногтями ему в плечо. 

Тео чувствует, как по телу пробегает электрический разряд. Он вдыхает аромат апельсина и миндаля, вжимает в нежную кожу еще один поцелуй и кусает. Пиппа хнычет в поцелуй. 

– Черт, – хрипло выдыхает она, отрываясь от Бориса, и зарывается пальцами в волосы Тео. В извинение зализывает укус; целует впадинку между ключицами, поражается, насколько тонкая у Пиппы кожа. Спускается ниже; носом убирает в сторону весь вечер манящую внимание каплю янтаря на тонкой цепочке. Прижимается к груди, глубоко вдыхает, через холодный шелк целует солнечное сплетение.

Борис поплывшими глазами смотрит на них и, чуть отступив, чтобы вобрать полную картину, сжимает себя сквозь ткань брюк.

Тео борет желание застонать. 

Губы Бориса едва опухли от поцелуя и в свете луны выделяются на его лице темной вишней. Он смотрит на Тео и, словно только что вспомнив, переводит взгляд на 

проклятое зеркало  
с ободком из благородно растрескавшегося амаранта, проступающего сквозь тонкий слой золотого листа. 

Встречает взгляд Тео в отражающей поверхности. 

Тео сглатывает.

– Красавица, – тянет Борис, расстегивая верхние пуговицы рубашки. – Повернись. 

Пиппа недоуменно оборачивается и мгновенно натыкается на взгляд Бориса в зеркале. 

– Вот как… – говорит с легкой усмешкой. 

Она щурится, прикидывая, а потом легко толкает Тео в грудь, заставляя опереться на локти и подвинуться дальше на кровати. Он подчиняется, с непонятным трепетом позволяя собой командовать, раздвигает ноги, чтобы вместить между ними Пиппу. 

Она поправляет платье, поворачивается лицом к зеркалу и протягивает руку Борису, который театрально принимает ее приглашение – делает шаг к кровати, ловит взгляд Тео и, не отпуская, прижимается губами к тыльной стороне ее ладони. 

Борис подмигивает и  
покорно опускается на колени. 

Тео нечем дышать. 

Он приподнимается на локтях, позволяя Пиппе спиной опереться о его грудь, и не моргая наблюдает за тем, как Борис поднимает руку, сжимает лодыжку Пиппы, ведет выше. Он смотрит ей в глаза, ожидая разрешения, а потом медленно наклоняется и целует скопление веснушек сбоку от колена. 

Заводит руку наверх, мнет шелк платья в пальцах, на этот раз утягивая его невозможно выше. 

Повторяет путь ткани губами.

Пиппа резко выдыхает. 

Тео смотрит в зеркало, потому что это позволяет отстраниться от ситуации. Словно это сейчас происходит не с ним. Зеркало, к сожалению, стоит именно так, чтобы во всех подробностях показывать, как нежно сжимается на голом бедре Пиппы рука Бориса, как шелк ее изумрудного платья падает на его кудри. 

Борис целует кожу Пиппы через резное кружево белья, прижимается кончиком носа, аккуратно гладит материал языком.

Он сам чуть ли не мурчит от удовольствия. 

Если легчайшее прикосновение даже к ткани белья заставляет Пиппу подавать бедра навстречу, то Борис нашел себе развлечение на вечер. Тео вполне реально представляет, как его желание доказать, на что способен, находит отражение в сексе. Если у Бориса есть возможность заставить Пиппу танцевать на своем языке, он сотрет в кровь колени, но этого добьется. 

У него горят глаза. Он встречает взгляд Тео – всегда ради зрителей, всегда на сцене – и лихорадочно улыбается. Прикусывает кожу с внутренней стороны бедра. У Пиппы там родинка. Тео не может. 

Пиппа утыкается лицом ему в плечо. 

Румянец с ее скул спустился ниже – на щеки, на шею, на грудь; Тео ведет рукой по ее напряженному животу, выше, через ткань сжимает твердый сосок. Пиппа одобрительно подается вперед. 

Борис кусает ее за бедро. 

– Ау! – вскидывается Пиппа, мгновенно зарывается пальцами в его волосы, смотрит в глаза. – Тебе не хватает внимания? 

Борис дьявольски усмехается.

– Извиняюсь, – говорит свято и в примирение заводит под резное кружево пальцы.

*

Тео любит зеркала, потому что можно долго смотреть себе в глаза и пытаться убедить, что перед тобой находится другой человек и что жизнь сегодня разрушать пойдет именно он.

За свою карьеру магазинного вора–антиквара–антикварного вора Тео видел много зеркал: треснувшее карманное мамино; выломанное из пудреницы «Таргета», которое Борис зачем-то совал ему под нос каждый раз, как они напивались; громадное в медной оправе, что за копейки перед его носом уплыло с молотка «Фёрниш Грин», мерзавцам и известным шарлатанам. 

Он смотрит на декоративное зеркало с ободком из благородно растрескавшегося амаранта, проступающего сквозь тонкий слой золотого листа, и думает, что больше ничего видеть не хочет. 

В мутной поверхности Борис отражается до невозможного дьявольски: так художники барокко предостерегают об опасности грехопадения и пишут своего Люцифера полным трагичной страсти обнаженным юношей. 

Тео зачарованно, бессильно смотрит на то, как Пиппа потягивает его волосы и лихорадочно пытается податься вперед, хотя Борис крепко сжимает ее бедра и двигаться не дает. Грудь Пиппы хаотично вздымается, пуская волны по измятому шелку платья; одна из тонких лямок сползла к сгибу локтя и доводит Тео до молчаливого безумства. 

Пиппа коротко, нежно хнычет, в поисках хоть какой-то опоры сжимает бедро Тео. Закидывает ногу Борису на плечо – Тео видит, как судорожно сжимаются мышцы под распаленной кожей, – притягивает ближе, _еще ближе_. 

Тео дотягивается до ближайшей подушки, подкладывает Пиппе под поясницу, чтобы уменьшить давление на спину, и позволяет сильнее опереться о плечо, потому что сам хочет подвинуться ближе и видеть все, что делает Борис. 

На предплечье его сжимающей бедро Пиппы руки под кожей растеклись почти полностью выцветшая звезда Давида и какая-то нить букв под ней. Тео наконец может разглядеть фразу. 

_Nudus sequi nudum Christum_.

Тео хочет его убить. 

Латинский девиз аскетов предлагает нагим следовать за нагим Христом, и Тео приходится закрыть глаза от того, насколько это подходит Борису и одновременно полностью рушит тщательно выстроенную картину его мира. 

Он накрывает напряженное предплечье ладонью, большим пальцем гладит нить букв, подушечками других касается горячей кожи бедра Пиппы. Смотрит в зеркало, почти ожидая, что между полами расстегнутой рубашки Бориса будет болтаться какой-нибудь крестик, чтобы после этой ночи Тео уже наверняка не смог проходить мимо соборов без желания задушить себя, но нет, он видит только расстегнутую рубашку. 

Расстегнутую рубашку и руку Бориса, что довольно ритмично водит по скрытому тканью штанов члену. Тео резко выдыхает. 

Только возможность наблюдать за тем, как Борис откровенно наслаждается тем, что играет, ублажая Пиппу – глаза прикрыты, подбородок влажный от сока и его собственной слюны, – пускает по телу мурашки. Каждое движение Бориса просчитано так, чтобы приносить удовольствие, но не настолько, чтобы можно было подойти слишком близко к грани. Рука Пиппы в его волосах дрожит. 

Тео требуется пара секунд, чтобы прийти в себя, а потом он дотягивается и накрывает ее ладонь своей. Борис приглушенно стонет. 

– Пожалуйста, – выдыхает Пиппа, впиваясь пяткой в напряженную спину Бориса. – _Борис, пожалуйста._  
– Что такое, красавица? – довольно спрашивает он, отрываясь. Тео судорожно отводит взгляд. 

Пиппа капризно хнычет. 

– Я хочу кончить, – говорит и скользит рукой между ног. Борис вжимает в ее ладонь поцелуй, потом принудительно отводит в сторону и переплетает их пальцы. 

Борис – мразь. Тео предполагает, что так манифестируется его комплекс по поводу роста и он желает контролировать все вокруг себя и делает это максимально мразотно и максимально театрально.

Тео отвлекает Пиппу: целует ключицы, спускается ниже. Обхватывает губами обнажившийся спавшей лямкой платья сосок, осторожно прикусывает, тянет.

– Тео, черт, – Пиппа карябает его затылок короткими ногтями, издает тихий, поверженный стон, словно не знает, на каком из стимуляторов фокусировать внимание.

Тео отстраняется, подцепляет вторую лямку, позволяет шелку упасть до пупка Пиппы и на секунду замирает, рассматривая бледную, покрытую лихорадочным румянцем и родинками кожу. Наклоняется, собирает во рту слюну и проводит языком линию по солнечному сплетению. Осторожно дует, потоком холодного воздуха по влажной распаленной коже заставляя Пиппу выгнуться.

Борис снимает с пальцев кольца.

*

Борис благодарно целует внутреннюю сторону ее бедра, лениво вытирает подбородок тыльной стороной ладони и на мгновенье замирает, замечая взгляд широко распахнутых глаз Тео. 

Выгибает бровь и театрально проводит по углу губ большим пальцем. Его губы – опухшие и просто дьявольски алые, словно он ел переспелый гранат или пил дешевейшее европейское вино, которое на девяносто три процента состоит из искусственных красителей и на семь – из удачи. 

У него поплывшие темные глаза, в темноте спальни больше напоминающие бездну, и торчащие во все стороны кудри, через которые неоднократно пропустили пальцы как Пиппа, так и Тео. К его вспотевшему лбу липнет пара тонких прядей, но он даже не пытается их убрать. 

– Поттер, – тянет тихо, – Тео. 

Борис все еще сидит на коленях, и Тео на шатких ногах слезает с кровати и подходит ближе, внезапно вспоминая удовлетворенное лицо Бориса в начале ночи, когда он с довольной усмешкой возвышался над ними и упивался выгодной разницей в росте. Сейчас он сидит на коленях и достает Тео до бедер. Если заставить его выпрямиться, он сможет легко прижаться к выпирающему сквозь ткань белья члену. 

Борис смотрит так, словно читает его мысли. Опускает глаза, задерживает взгляд на брюках Тео и – всегда ради зрителей, всегда на сцене – театрально прилежно опускает руки на бедра. Его плечи, впрочем, некомфортно напряжены, а натянутое послушание не скрывает тяжелое дыхание, разбивающее грудную клетку.

Тео не может. 

Он подается вперед, возможно, слишком резко, потому что чувствует рассекающую колени мимолетную боль, и целует: отчаянно, одной рукой вцепляясь в растрепанные волосы, а второй сжимая все еще влажный подбородок. Слизывает Пиппу с его губ, кусает, обводя языком, и по-детски неловко стукается зубами о зубы – сокрушительная нужда выжигает все оставшиеся нормы приличия. 

Борис сбрасывает собственную рубашку, которая последние минуты просто болтается вокруг плеч, и сжимает лицо Тео в ладонях, усилием замедляя поцелуй. Толкает, заставляя сесть на пятки и опереться спиной о подножье кровати, садится на колени, снова становясь на пару сантиметров выше, на пару тысяч перегоревших нервов ближе. 

Оттягивает волосы, снимает очки и откладывает на пол, где завтра утром их обязательно кто-нибудь раздавит. Тео опускает ладони ему на талию, упивается ощущением лихорадочно горячей кожи. Ведет ниже, сжимает ягодицы, заставляет прижаться невозможно близко. 

– Тео, – выдыхает Борис в губы, цепляет нижнюю зубами. Он пускает между их телами руку, чтобы наконец-то расстегнуть ширинку и без лишних уровней одежды сжать член. С его губ на язык Тео срывается еле слышный стон облегчения. 

Борис выступает ради зрителей всю сознательную часть своей жизни, и такие моменты Тео привык мгновенно выделять из череды воспоминаний и запирать в особом месте, куда возвращается редко, но неминуемо. 

Борис ускоряет движения рукой, и Тео оглаживает его плечи и бока и противится непонятному желанию ободрить его какой-то пафосной похвалой. Просто поддерживает, пока Борис хрипло дышит и сам методично доводит себя до оргазма. 

Тео ловит себя на мысли, что хочет узнать, о ком он думает.

У Бориса напрягается предплечье, выцветшая звезда Давида и нить букв под ней сокращаются, он утыкается носом в шею Тео и дышит поверхностно, словно легкие не желают впускать внутрь пропахший сексом воздух. 

Борис особенно резко дергает рукой и, скрывая стон, до боли кусает кожу на его плече.

– Блять, – говорит Борис скрипуче спустя пару минут, отвлеченно мажет губами по следу от укуса. Поднимает голову, пропускает подрагивающие пальцы сквозь взрыв кудрей и тяжело дышит, собирая себя заново. – Поттер. Красавица. _Блять._

*

– Нет, красавица, ты не понимаешь. Улитка ползет за тобой без остановок,– доносится с кухни, и у Тео мгновенно начинает раскалываться голова. 

Его подушка пахнет шоколадом и миндалем, и он позволяет воздуху просочиться в легкие вместе с воспоминаниями о вчерашней ночи. 

– Я беру билет до ЮАР, – серьезно отвечает Пиппа. – Потом гуглю среднюю скорость улитки и в зависимости от этого решаю, когда надо вылететь в следующий раз. 

Борис задумчиво мычит. Тео через стену слышит, как он одобрительно поднимает брови.

Тео вздыхает, садится на кровати и смотрит в глаза своему отражению в чертовом зеркале.

У него в ногах валяется изумрудная тряпка, которая до вчерашнего вечера была шелковым платьем чуть выше колен. Он заставляет себя подняться с кровати и _не жалеть_ о случившемся, что бы ни думали об этом занятые чрезвычайно важной беседой Борис и Пиппа. На груди у Тео краснеет укус, и он честно не может вспомнить, кто его оставил.

– Поттер! – здоровается Борис, отвлекаясь от соскабливания чего-то очень горелого со сковородки. – Красавица решила загадку.

Пиппа сидит на столешнице в криво застегнутой рубашке Тео и болтает голыми ногами в одном тапочке.

– Какие у нас планы? – спрашивает Тео, мгновенно нарушая все обещания, которые сделал в спальне пару минут назад.

– Ты про завтрак или вообще? – спрашивает Пиппа и убирает за ухо выпадающую из неаккуратного пучка волос прядь. У нее на шее, под каплей янтаря на тонкой цепочке, сияет засос. – Потому что завтрака не будет. 

Борис в извинении поднимает руки. 

Тео переводит взгляд на раскуроченную упаковку тофу, которой вчера в его квартире точно не было, и на коробку шпината.

– Надо все же организовать доставку подарка твоей Снежной Королеве, – говорит Борис и довольно усмехается, когда Тео заметно дергается. Пиппа закатывает глаза.

– Кстати, об этом, – говорит, устало сжимая виски, словно только что вспомнила. – Подруга Хоби выходит замуж. Мне нужен подарок. 

Тео нервно сжимает пальцы, встречает взгляд Бориса.

Он не знает, это простая просьба или намек на повторение, и мгновенно хочет дать себе по лицу. Они взрослые люди, которые должны понимать, что секс – это весело и не обязывает к чему-то большему. Даже если это не намек, Тео сможет побыть хорошим другом, спокойно помочь выбрать подарок и решительно _не думать_ о том, что знает, как выглядит Пиппа, когда ее доводят до оргазма пальцами и языком. 

Борис молча оценивает его реакцию. Видимо, увиденное его устраивает, потому что он отлипает от плиты и, скрестив руки, бедром подпирает столешницу рядом с коленом Пиппы.

– Ну, – говорит, растягивая губы в довольной улыбке. – Поттер знает прекрасный магазин антикварных зеркал.


End file.
